Another Weird Day in the Life of Rama Saom
by Kalio Halos
Summary: Rating for some language. Ever spell checked Japanese words on your computer? It just doesn't work. So, for my own personal amusement, I took all of the computer's suggestions on the spell checker. I re-wrote it; non-spellchecked. Check it out!


Another Weird Day in the Life of Rama Saom

A fanfic by Kalio Halos

The Spell-Checked Version, i.e. The Messed-Up Version!!!! 

  
  


Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply: i.e.: don't sue me! I don't have any money anyway, and I'm not making any money off of this. The characters in this fanfic are a product of Rumiko Takahashi's mind. I did not create them, I'm just using them. This is inspired by two other fics I've read: "A Day in the Life", an Inu-Yasha fanfic by Icka! M. Chif, and "A Day in the Life of Ranker Saitama"by Taliesin. The fic is in chrono-order. It is inspired by Taliesin's fic because Taliesin ran a Ranma fic through a spell checker and took all the suggestions that the computer gave, instead of the Japanese words. I have done the same thing...heh. If either of the authors wish for me to take this fic down, they need to ask me personally, and I will be happy to do so! This is, after all based heavily on their ideas, so I can't take credit for it. C&C are welcome...you can't flame me, though, 'cuz I said so! Now, onto the weird World of Nerima!

  
  


6:00- Wake up from being splashed by Akin for some unknown reason.

6:01- Shake off water and move to find hot water.

6:02- Search for kettle deemed useless due to impending fight with Pop (Gnome).

6:08- Fight with Pop, find self in Kong pond.

6:15- Snarf down breakfast, to Akin's disgust.

6:15- Hit Pop for trying to steal some miso soup.

6:20- Walk on fence to Furious High, while annoying Akin.

6:21- Hit with flying mallet...knocked into reservoir, only somewhat unexpectedly.

6:22- Stop at Dr. Tofu's for hot water.

6:23- Hit by water from that old lady's damn scoop.

6:24- Get more hot water.

6:38- Dodge Kent's Broken.

6:38:33- Mush Tai Chi shoe into Kent's face as he spouts about Akin and his 'Pig-tailed girl'.

6:39- Receive Mallet to head as Kawasaki (uncut) tomboy hears comment about herself.

6:46- Get gloomed by passing Shan Pu (Shampoo) and Urchin (Ukraine).

6:58- Finally make it to class.

7:00- Promptly begin to snooze as Miss Hinkle begins to 'teach' (A/n: right...).

7:01- Dream of the mango 'In..-Sasha' and watch you (demon) cracking claws (a/n: don't ask...).

7:02- Dream of Komodo yelling 'Osaka!', and In.-Sasha getting mushed into the ground.

7:03- Find self reminded of Akin by Komodo's actions.

8:00- Awoken by Hinkle's 'Five Yen Saturate' as kid is drained from self.

8:01- Get pissed.

8:01:05-Curse.

8:02-Curse again as wench (Akin) grins at display of anger.

8:03- Sulk.

11:27- Ponder food as stomach growls.

11:28- Shudder at thought of Akin's cooking...shudder at thought of own's cooking.

12:05- Open up Benton box...finding it empty, curse Happy.

12:10- Bop Happy for stealing Benton, proceed to eat Benton as Happy disappears in anger.

12:11- Continue to eat as Happy is chased by mob of girls, wanting their underwear back.

12:12- Throw empty Benton box at Happy allowing him to be caught by hoard of angry girls.

12:13- Feigns innocence as Happy shouts 'Rama!'

12:14- Lead Happy in a spiral, an unwitting fury driven Happy, while keeping kid in cold form.

12:15- Throw corkscrew punch upward while shouting 'Hire Shorten Aha!'

12:16- Watch as Happy is taken away in swirling tornado.

12:16:24- Smirk.

12:21- Sit down in class.

12:22- Let mind wander.

12:23- Ponder running the Tendon dojo with Akin.

12:27- Realize thoughts.

12:28- Mumble dark words about becoming weak.

12:32- Ponder find cure for Juste curse.

2:08- Walk on fence to the Tendon home, while Akin walks on the sidewalk.

2:10- Exchange insults with the wench.

2:11- Try to dodge mallet as Akin shouts 'Rama no Baker!' to no avail.

2:12- Pick self up, pondering using various kid attacks against Kawasaki wenches.

2:43- Find self object of attack as Yoga Hibachi tries to slash self with an umbrella.

2:44- Commence fight with Yoga.

2:45- Find self kissing dirt as self is hit while distracted by a certain female Saying 'Mush-Mush.'.

2:46- Get pissed.

2:46- Curse. (oof: 'cuz we all know that 'Rama's' a potty-mouth -.~)

2:47- Pound Yoga with his stupid grin as he talks to the slut. self:'What the hell happened to Atari?!?'

2:48- Find self somewhere near Okinawa via Akin Air.

3:06- Wander into dojo. Akin, seeing self, challenges self to a spar.

3:07- Taunts Akin.

3:08- Dodge Akin's attacks without much interest.

3:09- Win taunting match.

3:10- Find new self shaped hole in dojo floor as finding self kissing dojo floor to Akin's cry of 'henry!'

3:13- Pull self out of self-shaped hole in dojo floor.

4:02- Ponder polka dot fabric. (A/n: this is an original line from "A Day in the Life", no kidding!)

4:19- Note presence of person in fury.

4:20- Check to see if Yoga was in the fury.

4:21- Find to self's supreme surprise, that there is water in the fury, but there is an absence of people.

4:22- Sense presence above self and look up in shock.

4:23- Stupid look descends on self's face as self sees Akin clinging to grooves in ceiling, in her towel.

4:24- Self is pounded by Akin as wench cries 'Okra no Henry!'

6:08- Wakes up with extreme headache.

6:45- Eat dinner while glaring at certain bitch (a/n: not Nabiki!-gomen Nabiki fans...I didn't mean it...)

7:09- Practice kata in dojo.

7:30- Read new In.-Sasha mango in Pop and self's room. 

9:56- Note 'P-chan' is back.

9:57- Note Akin is about to take 'P-chan' with her to her bed.

9:57:34- Panic.

9:58- Argue with Akin about 'P-chan'.

9:59- Tease 'P-chan'.

10:00- Find self kissing floor again as Akin smooshes face into ground. 'Rama no Baker!'

10:01- Get pissed. Curse.

10:02- Find slut going into her bedroom, anyway.

10:03- Sulk.

10:05- Decide enough is enough.

10:06- Throw Akin's door open in anger at 'P-chan'.

10:06:05- Find Akin counting down to self's appearance at door.

10:06:06- Feeling foolish.

10:06:07- Get pissed.

10:07- Find self kissing dirt from a certain mallet's (from hammer space) appearance.

10:08- Curse as slut smirks in front of self. (A/n: note this little section is almost exactly from Icka!'s fic)

10:09- Realize vantage point is straight up Akin's uniform.

10:09- Sense extemely dangerous situation.

10:09- Decide for once in self's life, discretion is called for.

10:09- Keep mouth shut for one in self's usually loud and rude life.

10:10- Exit scowling.

10:34- Peek into Akin's window, hanging, not unlike a bat, from the Tendon's roof.

10:35- Note with scowl that 'P-chan' is snuggled a little too close to Akin for self's comfort.

10:36- Open Akin's window with a soft 'zoop' and proceeds to chase 'P-chan' around room.

10:37- Continue catapulting self off the walls after Yoga's cursed form.

10:38- Accidently wake Akin, find self and 'P-chan' booted out window and into the Kong pond.

10:38- Onno self crawls out of pond and makes sure 'P-chan' gets lost.

10:39- Turns back into koto self.

10:40- Hangs from roof again, seeing Akin sleeping peacefully, hops back onto top of roof.

10:41- Boots Pop off self's futon.

10:42- Crawls into futon, falls asleep. Dream.

  
  


~Owari~

  
  


Confused? Check out the non-spell checked version. It's much more clear. If I mentioned something that you don't know from the series or I mixed up something, that is because I've only seen one tape of the anime. I have however, read up to the beginning of volume 31 of the manga...that would account for a few of the gaps and, well, extra chars that you might not know about. Heh...^^' just bare with me and read the other one. Oh. And review these, too! Ja Min'na!


End file.
